


Growing Roses

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, Neck Kissing, Other, Paranoia, Romantic Fluff, Them against the world, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: They know how to keep each other safe, each in their own ways.





	Growing Roses

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this fucking amazing art](http://turqidoodles.tumblr.com/post/171225424257/glompto-here-are-your-babes-ft-my-dying-wrist) that my lovely turqii made!! bc shes amazing!!!!!!! look at it!!!!!
> 
> (yeah, the background characters from [this other original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12677766))
> 
> again, [this music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIfWSJgWdJ8)

                “Hey.”

 

                “Look at me,” her voice is kept soft, gentle, and she lifts her free hand to their cheek. She touches it with the backs of her fingers, just barely grazing it, but they tilt along with the movements, easily twisting back around to face her. She smiles, warmth blooming over her face, starting at her lips and growing into her eyes. Riko’s gaze sticks there, longer than just briefly, at the affection, trust, _absolution_ visible.

 

                “Riko,” she mumbles, head still dipped, eyes still caught on their own. Her single word, their own name, holds power, an instructionless command, and they shiver at it, eyelids sliding closed. A shiver runs through their body, and while it isn’t one to be misinterpreted for chill, Josephine still pulls them closer. “You worry…” she trails off and they open their eyes to see her own have shuttered, looking lower and they roll their bottom lip under their top and waver deeper into her arms.

 

                They know what she’s implying, about the worrying too much. But they both know that’s not true, that Riko worries just enough, that paranoia keeping them safe, alive, even if it keeps them isolated.

 

                (Not that either of them mind. No one else is needed in their little world they create, alone. Anyone else, anything else, just bursts it like a bubble.)

 

                It’s why she doesn’t finish it. Just says they worry, which is true. They worry, and it keeps the two of them alive. Josephine’ll never complain about that.

 

                Josephine’s hand comes up to the back of their neck then, knowing their thoughts, and Riko tilts their neck further into her palm. It’s warm, and they shiver at the heat at such a vulnerable place, eyelids falling halfway. They gasp, when not even seconds later, Josephine’s open mouth takes to the newly bared skin, tucked between their coat and jaw. Much hotter is her mouth, more distracting, but they still track the movements of her hand, moving upwards against their shorter hairs, until they reach the top. They grasp into it then, fisting, and using that hold to maneuver Riko into a more comfortable position, with less ache and more access.

 

                Riko makes a breathless sound, heart thumping twice fold in their chest. Her hand rubs soothingly along their arm, and Riko murmurs something wordless in reply. They know she’s heard it, caught on, when her thumb digs in, tracing circles into the fabric covering their arm. She pulls back after a couple seconds, pausing to blow cool air over their wet skin to make them shudder. Still, she takes her time, pressing slow, lingering kisses into their skin as she works her way up to their face. She drags it on deliciously, taking time and pieces of their concentration with every dip of her lips, so that by the time she’s to their bottom lip, Riko has to blink several times to focus in.

 

                The twist of her lips that they see shows that she’s noticed and is pleased with herself. Now with their attention again, she moves in for a kiss, pressing in just as deeply as the ones to their neck, but not hesitant in sucking their bottom lip into her mouth. Another gasp spills out, and Riko’s hand on her hip tightens before she leans back to instead whisper her words against their cheek, “Gods, you’re perfect.”

 

                It’s all Riko can do to pull her closer at that, whole body jittery from the sincerity in their tone, even if they’ve heard it said time and time before. All the same, she does as she always does, and tucks herself into the other side of their neck, grin present in the way they can feel it unfurls against their skin.

 

                Here, there is nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> [dude go look at that art!! its been hours im still screaming about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!](http://turqidoodles.tumblr.com/post/171225424257/glompto-here-are-your-babes-ft-my-dying-wrist)


End file.
